1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a structure for mounting a bicycle brake device. More specifically, the present invention relates to a structure for supporting both ends of the mounting pin for bicycle brake device.
2. Background Information
Bicycling is becoming an increasingly more popular form of recreation as well as a means of transportation. Moreover, bicycling has also become a very popular competitive sport for both amateurs and professionals. Whether the bicycle is used for recreation, transportation or competition, the bicycle industry is constantly improving the various components of the bicycle. One particular component of bicycles which has been extensively redesigned over the past years is the bicycle brake device. Bicycle brake devices are constantly being redesigned to provide additional braking power.
There are several types of bicycle brake devices which are currently available on the market. Examples of some types of common bicycle brake devices include rim brakes and caliper brakes. With respect to caliper brakes, there are mainly three types of caliper brakes: a side pull type, a center pull type and cantilever type. In a side pull type of caliper brake device, a pair of brake arms are pivotally connected together about a center mounting bolt which attaches to the frame of the bicycle. Each of the brake arms has a lever portion which is coupled to the brake wire such that when the rider operates the brake lever of the brake operating device, the lever portions of the brake arms are pulled together, which in turn move the brake shoes attached to the other ends of the brake arms together against the rim of the bicycle wheel. Return springs are provided for biasing the brake arms away from the bicycle wheel rim when the rider releases the brake lever. Side pull types of caliper brake devices are commonly used in road bikes.
A center pull type of caliper brake device operates similar to the side pull type, except that the brake arms are typically attached to a brake arm bridge such that each brake arm is pivotally coupled at a separate pivot point on the brake arm bridge. The brake arm bridge is attached directly to the frame of the bicycle. A straddle cable interconnects the two lever portions of the brake arms such that a main brake wire, which is coupled to the straddle wire, pulls the lever portions of the brake arms together.
A cantilever type of caliper brake device is generally mounted on bicycles designed for off road use such as mountain bikes (MTB) and all terrain bikes (ATB). In particular, a cantilever type brake device is designed to provide a powerful braking force. A cantilever type of brake device is equipped with a pair of brake arms which are rotatably supported in a cantilever fashion on the front or rear fork of the bicycle frame, with the brake shoes attached to the upper portions of the brake arms. Typically, the lower ends of the brake arms are rotatably supported on the bicycle frame and the upper ends are linked to a brake cable or wire. The brake shoes are arranged opposite one another on either side of the bicycle wheel rim which is located between the arms. With this cantilever type of caliper brake device, the bicycle arms rotate in the closing direction when the brake cable is pulled by the brake lever, which in turn results in the brake shoes being pressed against the rim to apply a braking force.
Cantilever types of caliper brake devices have several advantages over side pull types of caliper brake devices. For example, with such a cantilever brake device, there is no need to vary the shape of the device with the size of the bicycle, as may be the case with a side pull type of caliper brake device. Moreover, cantilever type of caliper brake devices apply a more equal braking force than a side pull type caliper brake.
In view of the above, there exists a need for a bicycle frame section or a brake mounting structure which more securely supports a bicycle brake device. Moreover, there exists a need for an improved bicycle frame section or a brake mounting structure provides improved performance of caliper brakes such as increased braking force. This invention addresses these needs in the art as well as other needs in the art which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.
One object of the present invention is to provide a bicycle frame section that has a pair of frames that supports both ends of the mounting pin of the brake device.
One object of the present invention is to provide a brake device which can be mounted to a bicycle frame in a manner to increase braking power.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a bicycle frame section which can be manufactured using conventional manufacturing methods.
The foregoing objects can basically be attained by providing a bicycle frame section, comprising a first rigid frame member; a second rigid frame member spaced from the first rigid frame member; a first brake mounting member coupled to the first rigid frame member; and a second brake mounting member coupled to the second rigid frame member, the first and second brake mounting members being configured to support opposite sides of a mounting portion of a bicycle brake device therebetween.
The foregoing objects can also basically be attained by providing a bicycle frame section, comprising bicycle frame means for supporting a part of a bicycle, the bicycle frame means having first and second frame members spaced apart from each other, first brake mounting means, coupled to the first frame member, for supporting a first end of a mounting member of a brake arm; and second brake mounting means, coupled to the second frame member, for supporting a second end of the mounting member of a brake arm.
In addition, the foregoing objects can basically be attained by providing a bicycle frame section, comprising a first brake mounting member adapted to be coupled to a bicycle frame, a second brake mounting member adapted to be coupled to the bicycle frame; and a connecting member coupled between the first and second mounting members to form a brake device receiving recess therebetween.
Moreover, the foregoing objects can basically be attained by providing a method of mounting a bicycle brake, comprising the steps of: providing a bicycle frame with first and second frame members spaced apart from each other to form a brake arm receiving recess therebetween; providing a bicycle brake with a pair of brake arms movably mounted relative to each other via at least one pivot member having first and second ends; and mounting the first end of the at least one pivot member to the first frame member and the second end of the at least one pivot member to the second frame member.
Other objects, advantages and salient features of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description, which, taken in conjunction with the annexed drawings, discloses preferred embodiments of the present invention.